Freedom
by Cordelia Rosencrantz
Summary: It was July 4th, 1783. The last of the English soldiers slowly fall, and England must face the facts. America is no longer a child. Songfic.


**It's the 4th of July~ America's Independence Day~ Happy Independence Day everyone~ Anywho, I wanted to do something for the holiday. I was singing songs about America, like I do every year this morning. And I started singing "God Bless America" (I think that's it, please correct me if I'm wrong) and I started connecting the lyrics to the Revolutionary War, and this was born~ I would have used the national anthem, but it didn't fit so much. And this is my first one-shot and songfi~ (Talk about killing two birds with one stone.)**

***Disclaimer- I do not own "God Bless America" or Hetalia.***

* * *

_God bless America_  
_Land that I love~_

_BOOM!_ The sound of the bomb going off seemed to do a number on America because he was covering his ears with a sightly pained pained expression on his face. "Are you okay, sir?" a young, drenched brunette a few feet away asked uneasily. The boy looked about ten or eleven years of age and had a cloth rapped around his left four-arm. "I'm just fi- Look out!" A few of the English soldiers guns had been fired and it's bullets had just missed the boy's injured arm. "Thank you," the boy thanked graciously. "No problem." The boy walked up to him and held his hand out for America to shake, which he did eagerly. "I'm Will Newman," the boy introduced himself. "I'm Amer-" America stopped himself and slowly said a human name he had been fond of for years. "Alfred. Alfred Freedom Jones." "That's a nice name you got there," Will acknowledged. "Thanks."

_Stand besides her, and guide her_  
_Through the night with the light from above~ _

_WHOOSH!_ The boys and the surrounding soldiers ducked, many bullets whizzed past them. More bullets were shot, but they all missed by several feet due to the haze the pouring rain caused. _Thank goodness for this rain_, America thought. Suddenly, in the distance, a streak of white appeared in the dark and gloomy sky. To America, it seemed like a shooting star, so he decided to make a wish on it. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," he whispered. " I wish..." He thought for a moment. "I wish that this war will soon be over. And that thousands of soldiers, both American and English, will survive this and go back to their fami-" America noticed something strange about the shooting star. He noticed that it looked alot closer than others usually would. Then, his sapphire eyes widened. The star was actually a bomb! A bomb that was coming straight towards him! With the speed of a hundred horses, he ran away from there screaming, "A bomb! A bomb is coming! Run!" to everyone he saw, though there was only a few because many had noticed it as a bomb before he did.

_From the mountains, to the prairies  
To the oceans, white with foam~  
_

America ran all the way to a tall hill where he saw many of his soldiers. He ran through the crowd until he found Will unharmed. Relived he waited to see the bomb explode. From his spot, he could see the bomb bursting, along with everything within a hundred yard radius. Another bomb followed behind the previous one, leaving a red streak of light in it's path. Then, a boat appeared on the shore in the distance. It looked like an American boat. Seeing this, America exclaimed, "There's a boat! An American boat! We can attack them by sea! Come on!" Filled with a sudden hope, the soldiers followed the running blond into their camp. Once there, he rushed many men and women to follow him to the boat. When they arrived to the shore, the Americans raced into the boat. Then, there was only a small group left outside, all of them were soldiers, except for one. They were the soldiers that knew that America was America, except for that one. The one oblivious person was Will. Seeing him, America urged him to go in the ship, but he refused. "Not until you come with me! You're a kid, just like me! Now come on, Alfred!" Will tugged and tugged on his hand, but failed to pull him even an inch. "I'll be just fine," America assured him. "And when this is over, we can get to know each other more, okay?" Will nodded and reluctantly headed into the boat.

_God bless America,_  
_My home sweet home~_

"America!" a weary voice called once the ship had sailed away, preparred to attack. America turned to see one of his soldiers run up to him, breathless. "The English...They are coming! But, only a few weakened soldiers remain standing," the soldier huffed between breaths. America patted he man's back, motioned him to sit, and turned to the rest. "Today, we earn freedom!" A cheer omitted from his crowd. "And we will earn it, as we worked hsrd for it!" Another cheer could be heard. "Now, let's defeat the English, and claim our freedom!" A cheer, much louder than the others was omitted. Soon enough, the soldiers could see figures coming, the figures of English soldiers. The Americans effortlessly defeated the small group, leaving only one soldier standing. America reconized this one soldier to be none other than England. The soldiers had gotton into their postions behind America, on his command. "Hey, England! All I want is my freedom!" America proclaimed. "I am no longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on, consider me independent!" Everything fell silent, only the _pitter patter_ of the rain to be heard. Desperate, England charged to America, his musket aimed perfectly. With only a second to spare, America used his musket as a sheild from England's, and, due to the impact, it flew out of his hands and landed many feet away. Panting, England readied his weapon and roared, "I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" "Ready! Aim!" a commander ordered steadily. The others calmly followed the order while America just boldly stared at the threatening weapon in front of him. Slowly, England lowered his musket. America stared at him, completely surprised. England then professed, "There's no way I can shoot you... I can't..." Throwing his weapon to the side, he sank to his knees on the muddy ground, and covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. "Why, damn it! Why? It's not fair!" America just softly answered, "You know why..." Sadly, he remembered his childhood. "What happened? l remember when you were great..."

_God bless America,_  
_My home sweet home._

* * *

**I didn't realize how depressing this was to write until now... I even had to watch to clip from Hetalia for this multiple times to write it... And it didn't help how emo I feel right now... It made me cry a bit...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have a great Independance Day!**

**With muskets and emo-ness,**  
**Cordelia Rosencrantz**


End file.
